fall in love
by Louise Malone
Summary: tomber amoureux. mal entendu. confusion de sentiments. et puis, craquer... COMPLETE!
1. musn't love

**Voici une petite fic, déjà entièrement écrite, il y a trois chapitres. Je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête, ou plutot d'inspiration^^**

**J'aime bien voir les gens tomber amoureux!**

**-**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

J'ai su tout de suite que je ne devais surtout pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

Edward Cullen n'était pas à proprement parlé un salaud, mais il était un coureur de jupon sans scrupules et sans attaches.

Il était beau, charismatique et toute sa personne était un appel au sexe.

Quand je l'ai rencontré il fêtait ses 23 ans.

J'avais entendu parler de lui par sa sœur Alice, qui était une copine de fac.

Je l'avais rencontrée à une soirée sur le campus quelques semaines auparavant, alors que je venais tout juste de rompre avec mon dernier petit ami, Jacob, et elle m'avait dit :

« si tu cherches un gars pour une histoire de Q, je te présente mon frère, si tu veux une histoire d'amour, alors il vaut mieux que tu l'évites comme la peste! »

J'avais rit, j'étais celle qui avait rompu, avec Jake, mais notre séparation me faisait souffrir quand même, je voulais passer un peu de temps seule, à savoir ce que je voulais.

Mais Alice m'a invité à la fête d'anniversaire de son frère.

Elle voulait que je me change les idées, et aussi que je lui donne mon avis sur Jasper...

J'avais dit oui, parce que refuser quelque chose à Alice Cullen était presque impossible.

Je savais qu'elle était amoureuse d'un copain de son frère.

Elle me parlait de Jasper sans cesse et j'avais envie de le voir enfin, pour savoir s'il était vraiment ce qu'on avait inventé de mieux depuis la crème hydratante au collagène, comme le prétendait Alice.

J'avais refusé tout net qu'Alice m'habille pour la soirée.

Je savais parfaitement que ce serait décontracté, on était en juin et la fête devait se tenir chez les parents d'Alice, prêt de leur piscine.

J'ai enfilé un bikini noir , un slim en jean délavé, un top noir tout simple mais que je trouvais assez sexy et des tongs en cuir tressées.

Je me suis très peu maquillée, juste un peu de gloss, parce que je ne voulais pas que mon maquillage coule après mon bain et je me suis fait une queue de cheval, toujours en prévision de la baignade.

J'ai prit la première serviette de bain qui m'est tombée sous la main et j'ai filé rejoindre Alice.

Elle m'a regardée en silence, et a soupiré sans rien dire. Elle savait parfaitement que j'étais capable de tout simplement rentrer chez moi si elle m'embêtait.

Mon amie portait une petit robe noire prêt du corps, très courte, et le bas de sa robe était bouffant, un peu comme un tutu, elle était splendide, Jasper avait du souci à se faire.

On a prit ma voiture et elle a babillé tout le trajet, m'informant, au passage, qu'elle avait acheté un CD à son frère, nous avions décidé de nous cotiser pour le cadeau.

Quand nous sommes arrivées j'ai constaté avec surprise que nous n'étions pas tellement nombreux, une petite vingtaine tout au plus.

Leur maison était digne d'un magazine de déco, et la piscine était un rêve.

Plusieurs personnes se baignaient déjà et je mourais d'envie de sauter à l'eau mais j'ai poliment dit bonjour à tous ceux qu'Alice m'a présenté.

A un moment Alice m'a serrée le bras et a sautillé sur place et j'ai comprit qu'elle avait vu Jasper.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai eu le souffle coupé.

J'ai immédiatement reconnu Jasper , qu'Alice m'avait décrit en long, en large et en travers.

Malgré ma confusion j'ai noté que le dit Jasper , dès qu'il a aperçu Alice a eu un sourire éclatant et a laissé tombé la personne à qui il était en train de parler pour foncer vers elle, rougissant et visiblement fou amoureux.

Mais mon attention était focalisée sur la personne à qui il parlait juste avant de voir Alice.

J'ai comprit aussi qu'il s'agissait du fameux Edward.

Il m'a regardée et a sourit d'un air amusé. J'étais la seule fille a être en jean et visiblement ça le faisait rire.

Il s'est approché de moi en me fixant de ses yeux verts qui me brulaient presque et m'a achevée d'un sourire totalement craquant:

« salut! Tu dois être Bella? Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! En bien ,naturellement! »

J'avais entendu parler du coup de foudre. L'amour à la première seconde, et tout ça. La certitude absolue que la personne en face de vous était celle qu'il vous fallait.

Le vivre était autrement plus bouleversant.

L'évidence s'est imposée à moi: j'étais désespérément amoureuse du seul type qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aimer.

J'ai avalé ma salive et j'ai lutté contre la violence des sentiments qui envahissaient mon cœur.

La rage m'a fait trembler.

Ce type était dangereux.

Trop attirant pour mon propre bien.

« en effet, je suis Bella. Si toi tu es Edward j'ai aussi entendu parler de toi, mais surtout pour me mettre en garde! »

Il a eu l'air surpris:

« Alice me pense dangereux? »

« hum, oui. Elle m'a dit que tu étais un briseur de cœur! »

Il a éclaté de rire et j'ai lutté contre l'évanouissement:

« bah! J'aime le sexe en effet, mais je ne promets jamais rien aux filles que je mets dans mon lit, elles savent à quoi s'attendre! »

J'ai haussé une épaule et je me suis avancée vers le buffet tout proche, pour me donner une contenance.

Edward m'a suivit et m'a servit, à ma demande, un jus de pomme.

« tu n'as pas 21 ans je suppose, mais je n'irai pas cafter si tu bois de l'alcool tu sais… »

« je n'ai effectivement pas 21 ans, puisque j'en aurai 20 en septembre, et de toutes façons je n'aime pas l'alcool! »

J'avais parlé plus agressivement que je n'aurais voulu.

Edward a levé les mains en signe de reddition et m'a dit en riant:

« ouh là! Ne me mords pas! Tu veux te baigner? »

« oui, volontiers… »

Il m'a suivie jusqu'à la piscine et j'ai nerveusement cherché Alice des yeux.

Introuvable.

Le fameux Jasper n'était pas dans les parages non plus…

Je me suis déshabillée en étant totalement consciente du regard d'Edward sur mon corps et j'ai rapidement plongé.

Lui aussi avait enlevé son jean et sa chemise blanche et il m'a rejoint dans la piscine. Je me suis mise à nager vigoureusement et il a parlé avec d'autres personnes en train de se baigner.

Mais il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'avais trouvé mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Bella ferait un parfait cadeau. Je la voulais, ce soir, nue et gémissant mon prénom, avant minuit.

Elle était complètement craquante, avec ses immenses yeux, sa beauté naturelle et son caractère de cochon.

Le genre de fille que j'adorais avoir dans mon lit. Pas le genre à prendre des pauses de mannequin en faisant l'amour, plutôt le genre à adorer baiser.

J'avais toujours eu toutes les filles que j'avais voulu, Bella n'allait pas faire exception à la règle, j'allais la baiser toute la nuit…

Je la regardais nager, elle aimait l'eau, ça se voyait.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'ai prit congé de ma cousine Tanya et de son petit ami Marcus et j'ai rejoint Bella qui enchainait les longueurs.

« Bella! Tu aimes nager on dirait! »

« ouais »

J'ai plissé les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air de tomber sous mon charme, et ça, je n'en avais pas l'habitude…

« on va manger, on devrait sortir de l'eau »

Elle a regardé autour d'elle et a constaté qu'on était seuls dans la piscine. Elle a bondit hors de l'eau et s'est enroulée dans sa serviette.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

Elle m'a lancé un coup d'œil furieux.

« je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire? »

Je venait de finir de me sécher et j'enfilais mon jean:

« ta serviette! D'accord tu es jeune, mais une serviette titi et gros minet tu as quand même passé l'âge! »

Elle a rougit et elle m'a fait encore plus envie.

Elle s'est rhabillée en silence et je l'ai escortée jusqu'à la table.

Je l'ai faite assoir à coté de moi et j'ai passé tout le repas à la draguer.

Mais elle faisait la tête.

Et pas un peu.

La colère m'envahissait.

Elle se prenait pour qui cette gamine?

Je la voulais et elle allait y passer! Bon sang je voulais avoir du plaisir et lui en donner! Elle pensait quoi? Que j'allais la baiser comme un lapin et la flanquer dehors?

Peu avant minuit j'ai été happé par mon copain James qui m'a parlé un long moment en pleurant presque de sa copine Victoria qui l'avait largué deux jours auparavant.

Le temps que je m'en dépêtre, Bella n'était plus là.

La fureur m'a secoué.

Je voulais cette fille, et je l'aurai!

Je la voulais, me suppliant de la prendre et j'arriverai à mes fins!

J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit là.

C'était la première fois en 23 ans qu'on me résistait.

Mais ça n'allait pas durer…

-

-

-

-

-

**_-_**

**_Cette fic est entièrement écrite, il reste deux chapitres!_**


	2. hang on

Bella PDV

J'ai pleuré tout le long du trajet du retour, et presque toute la nuit, dans mon lit, accrochée à mon ours en peluche comme une idiote folle d'amour que j'étais.

Il n'était pas encore 8H00 quand on a violement toqué à la porte.

Totalement à coté de la plaque je suis allé ouvrir.

Devant moi se tenait Edward Cullen.

Beau comme un dieu, non, plus beau encore, il portait un pantalon kaki et un tee shirt noir et son expression de colère le rendait encore plus attirant.

Moi je portais un tee shirt avec un ourson dessus, mes cheveux était digne de la famille pierreàfeu et j'étais sure d'avoir la trace de mon coussin sur la joue.

J'ai tout simplement essayé de refermer la porte sur lui mais il est entré de force.

Il m'a prise dans ses bras et a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé en criant.

Son air furieux m'a fait presque peur:

« Bella! Je te veux! Tu l'as pas comprit ça? Je te désire, j'ai envie de toi ,je te veux dans mon lit, je veux te donner du plaisir et que tu m'en donnes et crois moi je n'ai pas honte de ressentir ça! »

« certainement pas! Vas-t'en maintenant! Et va coucher avec une autre nana! Moi je ne suis pas intéressée! »

Je n'avais jamais autant menti de ma vie.

Je crevais d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras, mais la perspective de me retrouver virée après une nuit de sexe me déchirait le cœur.

Je ne voulais pas baiser avec lui, je voulais qu'il m'aime…

Il est sorti dans le couloir et m'a sourit :

« je t'aurai! Tu ne veux pas pour l'instant mais je vais te faire changer d'avis! Tu es trop mignonne pour que je recule! Et tu aimeras ça autant que moi! »

« je déteste les types arrogants dans ton genre! »

Il m'a sourit à nouveau et m'a promit:

« et moi j'adore les filles naturelles et rebelles dans ton genre! Crois-moi on couche ensemble dans moins d'un mois! »

J'étais furieuse après lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à cesser de l'aimer.

Il avait raison sur un point: il ne faisait pas fausses promesses. Il promettait du plaisir et rien d'autre et j'étais sure et certaine qu'il tenait sa promesse…

Il est passé à l'attaque dès le lendemain.

D'une manière simple mais efficace.

J'avais à peine ouvert un œil qu'on frappait à nouveau à ma porte.

Méfiante, je n'ai ouvert qu'après avoir vu qu'il s'agissait d'un livreur par le judas.

Lequel m'a tendu un bouquet de roses, avec un petit mot:

« tu es plus mille fois plus belle que ces roses, je ne veux que ton plaisir, et le mien. E. »

Il y avait une boite de chocolats , je connaissais la marque, ils valaient une fortune, un petit mot était griffonné sur la boite:

« j'adore les chocolats, mais j'ai bien plus envie de te croquer toi »

Je suis allée en cours, la tête à l'envers.

En sortant de la salle à midi et demi j'ai sursauté en l'apercevant devant moi dans le couloir.

Il s'est emparé de ma main et m'a entrainée sur la pelouse devant la fac.

Il faisait beau, on était fin juin et il avait amené un pique nique.

J'étais sonnée et je n'ai pas su refuser.

J'ai mangé des sandwichs délicieux et bu du jus de pomme succulent, en essayant de ne pas trop le dévisager.

Il n'a presque pas parlé pendant le repas, à part pour me proposer de la nourriture.

Quand je me suis levée pour partir il m'a déposé un baiser innocent sur la joue et a gentiment caressé mes cheveux et j'ai du passer par les toilettes pour me remettre de l'émotion intense que ces gestes anodins avaient déclenché chez moi.

Pendant une semaine il m'a couru après.

Brillamment.

Il était là, présent sans être pesant, il me faisait désormais livrer un petit déjeuner français tous les matins, et m'amenait un pique nique tous les midis.

J'aurais pu (du) refuser en bloc tout cela.

Mais j'en étais incapable.

J'étais trop amoureuse.

Ma raison me hurlait de fuir ce type comme la peste, de lui mentir en prétendant être lesbienne, même,mais mon coeur ne demandait qu'une seule chose: passer du temps avec lui. Je me torturais moi même avec delectation. Il ne me parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de m'observer, comme s'il voulait graver mon image dans sa mémoire. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. Je n'étais pas heureuse de cette situation, mais elle ne me rendait pas suffisament malheurese pour que l'y mette fin efficacement. Edward m'aurait laissée en paix si j'avais prononcé des mots définitifs, ce que je n'ai jamais fait.

Plusieurs fois il m'a également fait livrer des roses, des livres, et même une fois une peluche, un écureuil tout doux. Je soupçonnais qu'il avait minutieusement interrogé sa soeur, il n'y avait qu'Alice pour avoir pu lui apprendre que les écureuils étaient mes animaux préférés.

J'étais médusée.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il faisait tout ça pour m'avoir dans son lit.

Sa technique aurait été efficace s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur mes sentiments pour lui. Il pensait que je le détestais et s'appliquait à me séduire, alors que j'étais folle de lui et que mon refus était juste une technique de survie.

Au bout d 'une semaine entière, je lui ai adressé la parole pendant notre pique nique quotidien, pour autre chose qu'une banalité polie:

« tu sais, je ne risque pas de te céder, si je couche avec toi tout cela s'arrêtera net, et j'avoue que j'ai prit gout à tant de profusion. »

Il a réfléchit:

« je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu es la première à me résister ainsi Bella. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tu es une énigme. Mais je te promets que je n'arrêterai pas de te faire des cadeaux quand on aura fait l'amour ensemble »

Là-dessus il s'est levé et pour la première fois m'a embrassée sur les lèvres.

Je l'ai laissé faire, et c'est lui qui a rompu le baiser le premier, se contentant d'effleurer mes lèvres de sa langue.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Au début je ne savais pas pourquoi je la voulais autant.

Certes c'était la première fois qu'on me résistait et elle était vraiment belle, tout à fait à mon gout, mais il y avait autre chose que je ne savais pas nommer.

Je ne mentais pas en lui disant que je ne cesserais pas de lui faire des cadeaux après avoir couché avec elle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas bien riche et lui offrir des choses me faisaient incroyablement plaisir, et surtout j'adorais la voir manger de bon appétit.

Et puis ,assez rapidement j'ai commencé à penser que Bella serait une parfaite petite amie. J'avais subitement des envies de me fixer avec une fille.

Elle, en l'occurrence…

Ca ne me ressemblait pas.

Mais j'avais toujours su qu'un jour je me calmerai, que je me poserai avec une fille, celle qui me conviendrait.

Bella me paraissait de plus en plus être celle qu'il me fallait.

Le seul problème était bien entendu qu'elle ne me supportait pas.

J'avais déjà soulevé des réactions de colère chez certaines filles, et l'expérience m'avait montré qu'elles se révélaient les plus passionnées au lit.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, je voulais Bella.

Simplement, je commençais à me demander comment l'avoir.

Le WE suivant notre rencontre, j'ai décidé de changer de technique.

J'évitais de lui parler quand nous étions tous les deux, parce que j'avais peur de me montrer arrogant, j'avais comprit qu'elle détestait cela.

Alice et Jasper étaient collés l'un à l'autre depuis mon anniversaire et j'ai demandé de l'aide à ma sœur.

C'est elle qui a proposé à Bella que nous sortions au restaurant tous ensemble.

J'ai pensé que me montrer sous mon bon jour (j'en avais un!) serait sans doute le mieux. Bella était une fille naturelle et trés spontanée. Le mieux était que je sois franc et ouvert moi aussi. Si cela devait marcher entre nous, ce serait le cas,quel qu'ait été les débuts.

Bella me plaisait.

Elle changeait des autres filles artificielles que je cotoyais trop souvent. Bella était quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais construire quelque chose.

Ma vie, par exemple.

Elle était intelligente, fiable, elle avait les pieds sur terre.

Elle me plaisait vraiment.

Et bien entendu je la trouvais incroyablement belle et sexy. Mon désir pour elle était brulant, presque obseédant.

Nous sommes allés la chercher le samedi soir, tous les trois.

Elle portait un jean et une chemise bleu marine et j'ai sourit devant la tête de ma sœur.

Nous sommes allés dans un pub sympa et je lui ai posé des questions.

Et je lui ai parlé de moi.

J'ai appris qu'elle avait longtemps vécu à Phoenix avec sa mère, que son père vivait à quelques heures de Seattle, qu'il était sheriff, qu'elle étudiait l'histoire de l'art.

Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais photographe d'art, et que je jouais du piano.

Nous avons parlé d'art, forcément.

Il était plus de minuit quand nous sommes repartis.

Délibérément j'ai d'abord déposé Jazz et Lili devant l'immeuble de Jasper, puis j'ai roulé jusqu'à chez moi.

Bella, assise à mes cotés, ne disait rien.

Je me suis garé et je suis allé ouvrir sa portière.

Elle est sortie sans me regarder et je me suis emparé de sa main.

Elle ne m'a pas repoussé et mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite.

Dans l'ascenseur je l'ai simplement serrée contre moi, caressant ses cheveux.

J'avais incroyablement envie d'elle.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Plus qu'un chapitre, un lemon ,bien entendu..._**


	3. break up

**_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic._**

**_Je travaille sur une autre, je devrais publier le premier chapitre demain._**

**_Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire, je dois dire que je suis particulièrement contente de ce lemon.^^_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait en finir.

Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi de le côtoyer, j'avais comprit qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Alors je me suis dit que j'allais coucher avec lui, qu'après ça il me ficherait la paix, et que je ramasserais mon cœur en miette peut-être plus facilement au bout d'une semaine qu'après un mois.

J'évitais de le regarder.

Ses yeux me déstabilisaient.

J'avais peur qu'il comprenne que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui rien qu'en me regardant.

Il m'a fait entrer chez lui et m'a gentiment amené jusqu'à sa chambre en me tenant par la main.

J'ai aperçu un grand salon, avec de magnifiques photos, sans doute de lui.

Quand on a été dans sa chambre il m'a sourit et m'a embrassée.

Je n'ai pas résisté et le contact de sa langue sur la mienne a été magique.

Je n'ai pas participé.

Je me suis simplement laissée faire.

Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes.

Tendres aussi.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Je pensais qu'il serait du genre impatient, exigeant.

Mais il m'a chouchoutée.

Il m'a déshabillée ,ni trop vite ni trop lentement, en me murmurant que j'étais la plus belle, en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps avec passion et douceur.

Je gardais les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

J'ai senti sa main sur ma joue:

« ouvre les yeux »

Instinctivement j'ai obéi.

Il me souriait.

J'était nue, allongée sur son lit et il était au dessus de moi, encore tout habillé.

« Bella…Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, pas baiser une poupée gonflable… »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

J'ai juste déboutonné sa chemise et il l'a retirée.

Son torse était parfait, musclé mais sans excès, un vrai torse d'homme, pas celui d'un ado.

Je l'ai regardé achever de se dévêtir et j'ai senti le brasier entre mes cuisses s'amplifier en découvrant son sexe tendu. Il était impressionnant et je sais qu'il m'a vu déglutir.

Il m'a embrassée avec douceur et m'a promit:

« j'irais doucement, ne t'en fais pas, rappelle toi: je t'ai promit du plaisir… »

Il a laissé ses lèvres chaudes courir sur mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine, et il a longuement joué avec mes seins, tétant mes mamelons, les caressant avec passion, encore et encore.

Il me parlait parfois, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir:

« tes seins sont justes parfaits…Je les adore…Ils me donnent envie de te prendre, de te voir jouir…Et ta petite chatte est magnifique. Juste comme j'aime… »

Il a embrassé mon ventre et enfin, ses lèvres se sont déposées sur mon sexe.

Il a embrassé mon mont de vénus, puis, tranquillement, appuyé sur un coude, il a écarté mes lèvres intimes et a dégagé mon clitoris, me contemplant littéralement.

J'étais depuis longtemps au-delà de la gène, et son regard sur mon intimité m'a rendue folle de désir.

Il m'a murmuré:

« tu es si belle…Tu coules de désir ma puce, c'est le plus beau spectacle que j'ai jamais vu… »

Il a laissé ses doigts en place et a déposé sa langue sur mon clitoris, dessinant des cercles dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que crier.

Il m'aurait très vite conduite à l'orgasme, mais je le voulais en moi.

Non, j'avais besoin de lui en moi…

Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et je l'ai attiré à moi.

Il m'a sourit et m'a embrassée, se positionnant à genoux entre mes cuisses.

« Bella...J'ai pas envie d'utiliser des préservatifs avec toi. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sans préservatifs, et toi je veux te faire l'amour sans aucune barrière entre nous, c'est possible? »

J'ai fait oui de la tête. Je prenais la pilule, et j'avais fait un test pour les MST après avoir quitté Jake, et n'avais pas eu de rapports depuis.

Il m'a fait écarter très largement les cuisses et j'ai senti son gland caresser doucement mon entrée.

« Bella, regarde moi quand je te pénètre »

J'ai ouvert les yeux et son regard brulant de désir m'a littéralement happée.

Je l'ai senti m'investir fermement et j'ai instinctivement soulevé les hanches pour faciliter la pénétration.

Il est ressorti de moi à deux reprises, se fondant tout aussitôt en moi à nouveau et la troisième fois il a buté au fond de mon ventre.

Nous avons gémit ensemble et il a prit mes cuisses dans ses mains, pour les soulever et les ramener vers ma poitrine, lui permettant d'approfondir encore ses poussées en moi.

Il a donné un rythme fort et j'ai du me tenir à ses bras tant c'était bon.

Je l'ai supplié de continuer.

C'était merveilleux.

Juste magnifique et merveilleux.

Il me l'a dit, et moi aussi.

Il était en moi, emplissant toute mon intimité, écartant les parois de mon vagin, allant et venant au plus profond de moi, me créant des sensations divines. Il était parfait, me prenant exactement comme je le désirais, m'amenant rapidement et surement à l'orgasme.

J'ai senti mon orgasme arriver et je le lui ai dit.

Il m'a encouragée.

« vas-y mon bébé, tu es belle, tellement belle, et tu es si serrée autour de moi, tu es une déesse, tu le sais ça? Vas-y jouis ma puce… »

La brulure qui était née dans mon bas ventre s'est propagée à tout mon corps, se concentrant sur mon clitoris, et dans mon vagin si délicieusement écartelé.

J'ai crié quand la lave du plaisir absolu a coulé entre mes cuisses, ondulant mon bassin pour accentuer encore mon plaisir.

Il a ralentit le rythme des ses poussées en moi quand mon plaisir a lentement reflué et je l'ai senti me retourner sur le ventre.

Instinctivement je me suis cambrée, lui offrant mon intimité tendue vers lui.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

Elle était parfaite.

Son corps était fait pour le mien. Ses seins étaient faits pour mes mains, sa petite chatte délicieusement serrée autour de mon sexe me donnait plus de plaisir que je n'en avais jamais ressenti.

Elle me rendait fou.

Fou de plaisir, fou de désir, fou de bonheur, fou d'amour.

Ses hanches se tendaient vers moi et j'ai regardé sa petite fente couler de désir.

La prendre était un bonheur absolu, et mon esprit s'était fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas le plaisir sexuel.

J'ai caressé sa petite chatte et j'ai à nouveau poussé en elle.

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant tandis que je m'enfonçais en elle , déclenchant ses cris de plaisir, qui étaient la plus belle musique que j'ai jamais entendu.

Elle était divine.

Je tremblais d'anticipation et j'ai empoigné ses fesses, les écartant pour voir mon sexe aller et venir dans le sien.

Nos sexes étaient luisants et j'ai su que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps.

J'ai accéléré le rythme, cherchant mon apogée.

Ses cris à elle se sont amplifiés et rapidement je me suis mit à crier moi aussi, accélérant sans cesse mes poussées en elle.

Elle a joui à nouveau, ses « oui » et « encore » se transformant en cris de plaisir.

J'ai éjaculé le plus profondément possible au fond de son ventre, criant sous la violence de l'orgasme qui m'a laissé pantelant.

Je me suis laissé tombé sur le coté, incapable de réfléchir, encore secoué par la violence du plaisir que je venais de prendre.

La seule certitude qui m'habitait était que j'étais amoureux de cette fille.

Pour prendre autant de plaisir, il faut être amoureux.

Et je l'étais.

Je n'avais pas encore reprit mes esprits quand je l'ai vue sortir du lit à toute allure.

Je n'ai pas comprit, mais quand je l'ai vue ramasser ses vêtements je me suis levé pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle a tenté de me repousser et je me suis aperçu avec effarement qu'elle sanglotait.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je venais de faire l'amour de la meilleure façon qui soit.

J'avais eu l'espoir que coucher avec Edward me permettrait de le voir sous sons vrai jour: arrogant, concentré sur lui-même et son plaisir.

J'avais espéré que je cesserais enfin de l'aimer si désespérément.

Mais il ne m'avait pas baisée, il m'avait fait l'amour.

J'étais encore plus amoureuse, si possible.

C'était horrible de prendre conscience que j'avais l'homme de mes rêves à mes cotés, et qu'il allait ,gentiment peut-être, mais néanmoins me faire sortir de sa vie.

Alors j'ai prit les devant.

J'ai bondit hors du lit, ramassant mes vêtements, mais les larmes m'ont rattrapées avant que j'ai pu commencer à me rhabiller.

Edward a été sur moi en 3 secondes.

Il était effaré.

Il a cherché à m'immobiliser et je l'ai repoussé avec violence.

Aveuglée par les larmes j'ai commencé à enfiler ma chemise, incapable de la boutonner, je suis passée au string.

Edward m'a attrapée par les épaules et m'a obligée à m'assoir sur le lit:

« BELLA! mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

J'ai cherché, en vain, à me dégager de son étreinte:

« LACHE MOI! tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non. Tu as gagné il me semble, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?! »

Il a ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes:

« quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! tu es mauvaise joueuse ou quoi? Personne n'a perdu voyons! on a tous les deux prit un plaisir incroyable il me semble, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

J'ai sangloté, incapable de me contrôler:

« laisse moi…laisse moi partir! »

Il m'a lâchée, l'air inquiet, et j'ai rassemblé mes affaires.

Je pleurais trop pour être efficace et il m'a aidée.

Il s'est rhabillé aussi et je pleurais toujours quand on est monté dans sa voiture.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses yeux exprimaient la colère.

« si j'avais su que tu me détestais à ce point je n'aurais pas cherché à coucher avec toi Bella. Je commençais à penser qu'on pouvait partager beaucoup de choses ensemble, je suis tombé amoureux de toi-même tu vois. Merde ça fait mal… »

Je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé.

Il avait dit être tombé amoureux de moi?

J'ai relevé la tête, effarée:

« qu'est-ce que tu as dit Edward? »

Il n'a pas répondu.

Mon cœur battait violemment.

« Edward, tu m'as dit quoi? »

« je crois que tu as très bien entendu »

« c'est…c'est vrai? »

Il m'a regardée d'un air furieux.

Je me suis mise à rire.

Je continuais de pleurer en même temps et l'hystérie me menaçait.

Edward s'est garé sur la bas coté quand mes nerfs ont lâché et que je me suis mise à gémir et à trembler .

Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a caressé les cheveux.

« Bella…Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? »

J'ai relevé la tête et je suis allée chercher ses lèvres.

Il a refusé le baiser.

« tu es dingue ou quoi? »

Je me suis accrochée à lui:

« je ne te déteste pas. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi parce que ça me faisait un peu trop envie si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Il m'a dévisagée dans la faible lueur du plafonnier.

Puis il m'a sourit.

« je n'avais pas comprit…Je suis désolé…Ma puce…Je t'aime »

Il n'a pas refusé le baiser cette fois.

Nous nous sommes embrassés longtemps, avidement.

Il a remit le contact, puis a fait rapidement demi tour.

Ma tête tournait.

On est remonté chez lui, enlacés, nos lèvres ne se quittant que quand il était impossible de faire autrement.

Il m'a amenée directement dans sa salle de bain.

On a prit une douche ensemble, nous savonnant mutuellement et nous avons regagné son lit, nus et accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Il m'a répété m'aimer, sans relâche, me laissant à peine le loisir de lui dire la même chose.

Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

J'avais eu la peur de ma vie. J'avais cru que au moment ou je me rendais compte que j'étais amoureux fou de cette fille j'allais la perdre.

Bella était à nouveau dans mon lit et il était hors de question que je l'en laisse jamais sortir.

Cette nuit-là nous avons fait l'amour passionnément.

J'étais amoureux.

Et c'était réciproque.

Au petit matin nous nous sommes regardés, enlacés et en sueur, j'étais en elle, nos corps bougeaient en rythme et je savais qu'elle allait partir très bientôt dans le plaisir.

Alors j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres et je lui ai dit:

« je savais que je te voulais, à la seconde ou je t'ai vue. Je savais que je te voulais plus que les autres. Maintenant je sais pourquoi… »

Elle m'a sourit et nous avons basculé ensemble dans le plaisir ,encore une fois.

Nous savions déjà qu'il y en aurait bien d'autres.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Il n'y aura pas de suite, parce que pour moi c'est finit, plus d'autres idées! Ils vont être heureux, et avoir autant d'enfants que vous voulez!!!^^_**


End file.
